


Found you

by VoidSteter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mates, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSteter/pseuds/VoidSteter
Summary: Stiles meet his soulmate in a diner.





	Found you

Stiles was sitting in a diner eating his dinner, when all of a sudden he heard a growl. 

“Mate!" 

Stiles looks behind him and saw an older man in a white V-neck with beautiful blue eyes staring at him. His eyes widened as he took in the words the strange man said. Mate? No wonder why he's having a strange urge to run towards the man.

Back in school he learned Mates are special to werewolves, Mate are their other half and if they died then so do they. Stiles don't really know how to react to this. 

“Hey, handsome." 

Stiles blinked. “Oh, hey." He responded.

The Man puts his hands on Stiles cheeks. “I've been looking for you." He whispered.

“You have?" Stiles asked?

The man smirked. “Yes, I have. Why wouldn't I want to look for my other half? Now, what's your name sweetheart?" 

“Stiles, and your?" 

“Peter, but you can call me daddy." Peter winked. 

Stiles felt his face going red. 

Stiles can tell that Peter is definitely going to be a handful.


End file.
